H2O Just Add Water fanfiction
by ToshiroHitsugayaFan
Summary: This is my fanfiction of H2O Just Add Water. I have Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Bella, and one new character of mine. Sorry that some of my chapters are short. I'm still getting to the real plot of my story which I hope will be coming up soon. I will let you know when.
1. Chapter 1

**H2O Just Add Water Chapter 1**

My name is Chrissie Sanderson, I'm age fifteen, have red hair, brown eyes, and I am 5'6", and I'm a mermaid. I became a mermaid at the age of five. A week later I moved to America away from Mako Island. I went there every chance I could before I left.

I just moved back to Australia where Mako Island is. I am swimming in the water on my way to the moon pool. I arrive there, got out, tried off, and stood on the ledge in front of the moon pool. I haven't been here in ten years.

At the beach

"Bella, Emma, Emma, Bella." Cleo said. Cleo introduced the two mermaids' that haven't met.

"So, this is the famous Emma I've been hearing so much about lately." Bella said.

"Yep," Emma said. "I've been hearing a lot about you too since I came back."

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Cleo asked.

"Sure." Everyone answered. They ran into the water since they all had their swimsuits on. They went to the moon pool as usual.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked as soon as she looked up.

"This place is like a second home to me." I answered.

"Are you a mermaid?" Cleo asked.

"Yes I am." I answered. "If you girls would be so kind to get out of the water I will show you my power."

They get out of the moon pool and Rikki dries them off.

"First of all my name is Chrissie Sanderson." I said.

"My name is Cleo, this is Emma, Rikki, and Bella." Cleo said while pointing to each of them while saying their names.

"It's nice to meet you four girls." I said. "Should I show you my power first or are you four going to show me your power?"

"I think you should show us your power first to prove that you're a mermaid." Rikki said. Cleo elbowed her in the arm. "Hey."

"Alright then," I answered. "I was wondering if anyone might be able to splash water at me."

"Sure." Cleo answered. Cleo formed a tentacle from the moon pools' water and shot the water at me and let go of the control.

I put my hand in front of the water and it stopped from falling.

"Did you freeze the water?" Cleo asked as they all gathered around it.

"Nope," I answered. I still have my hand out. "My power is to stop water from its flow or to stop water from coming at my direction, which is almost the same thing."

"That's a cool power." Bella said.

"So if you're lucky you can stop water from coming at you if people aren't looking." Rikki said.

"Yep," I said. "After I let my hand go from stopping the water it drops down to the ground."

I really like my power because I can stop water from coming at me when it's falling in midair. My power isn't the same as Cleo's even though it might seem that way. She can control water but I can stop it in midair when she can't do that. "So I already know Cleo's power, what are the rest of them?" I asked.

"Emma you can go next." Cleo said.

"I have the power to freeze water." Emma said as she froze the water that I stopped. I let go of it since it's frozen.

"I have the power to evaporate water." Rikki said as she demonstrated her power.

"What's your power, Bella?" I asked.

"Cleo?" Bella said.

Cleo bought up a ball of water. Bella turned it into jelly then a few seconds later when it was regular water again she hardened the water and Cleo dropped the water in front of the moon pool.

"Like my powers?" Bella asked.

"Sure did." I said. "I hope I get to be apart of your group of mermaids."


	2. Chapter 2

**H2O Just Add Water Chapter 2**

The reason we moved back here is because my mom died not too long ago and my dad said we should be near family again. We moved to America because of a job my dad got. I didn't really care about moving there since I was five, but I didn't really want to move back since I made some friends in America.

It is summer time. I met the four girls just yesterday. My dad says I shouldn't go anywhere until I do some unpacking in my room. I got the girls cell numbers and I gave them mine. I just got a text from Cleo saying they were going for a swim and she asked me if I could go. I just told her I couldn't until I did some unpacking.

I already have my bed set up and all the furniture is in my room but hardly any boxes are unpacked. I sent her the text and she replies back a minute later saying 'hope you can come next time'. I reply back saying 'I hope so to'. I put my phone in my pocket, get off my comfy bed that I was laying on, and stand up. "Now to the unpacking." I said.

I bend down in front of one box and open it up with a pocketknife I had in my room. The pocketknife makes it easier to open boxes sometimes when it's taped up good. I lose the knife and put it on the floor. The box is filled with items that go on my desk. I empty that one box in about half and hour or so.

I walk down stairs so I could ask my dad if I could go to the beach. "Dad." I said.

"In the kitchen." Dad answered. He's unpacking some plates.

"Can I go to the beach for a while?" I ask.

"How many boxes did you unpack so far today?" Dad asked.

"One." I answered.

"It's only noon." Dad said. "I guess you could go to the beach for an hour. When you come back make sure you do some more unpacking."

"Thanks." I said while walking away. "I left my phone upstairs so I don't lose it on the beach."

"You have to take Lilly with you if you want to go." Dad said. I was almost out the door.

"Come on, dad." I said as I turned around. "We've been here for about a week and I've seen her every day. Can I please just go by myself?"

"Nope." Dad said. "It's that or you don't go. Take your pick."

"Fine." I said. "Lilly!" I yell up the steps. Lilly if my five year old adopted sister from America. She has short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah." Lilly answered.

"You wanna go to the beach?" I ask.

"Sure." Lilly said. "Let me put on my swimsuit before we go." Lilly went upstairs and came down moments later with her swimsuit under her clothes, a towel in her hands, and flip-flops on her feet.

I have some jean shorts on, a black tank top, and flip-flops on. We arrive at the beach and Lilly sits her towel on the ground. She goes in the shallow water. I am sitting on the sand watching her wishing I could go in with her.

"Can I join you?" A guy asked from behind.

"Sure." I answered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Will." He answered as he sat down next to me.

"My name is Chrissie." I said.

"Is that your sister in the water?" Will asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "My adopted sister."

"Why don't you go join her?" Will asked.

"I don't feel like it." I answered.

"Afraid of the water?" Will asked.

"No." I said. "I just don't feel like it."

Lilly came out of the water and came towards me. "Chrissie, can you come in the water with me?" Lilly asked.

"I don't want to." I answered.

"Please." Lilly begged. She grabbed my arm with her wet hand.

I quickly let go of her and run off into the water and turn into a mermaid.

"Is she always like that?" Will asked.

"Only with water." Lilly answered.

"That's weird." Will said.

"She never wants to go swimming." Lilly said.

I swim to the moon pool. I look up as soon as I enter it. I put my arms on the ledge of the moon pool. "I thought you couldn't swim today." Cleo said.

"It's a long story." I said. All of them are here. I get out of the moon pool, Rikki tries me off, and I tell them what happened.

"You said you met some guy named Will." Bell said.

"Yeah why?" I said. "Do you know him?"

"If it's the Will you're talking about, then yes." Bella said. "He's my boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

**H2O Just Add Water Chapter 3**

I am walking on the beach right now. It's been almost a week since I moved back to Australia. I'm already getting used to living here again. I look around to see if anybody is on the beach. I see two guys with buckets in their hands. I just ignore them and keep on walking.

The next thing I knew I was surrounded by the two guys. They had filled their buckets with water. "Hey, don't walk away from us." One guy said.

"And why not?" I asked.

The buckets the guys have are spilling water out from the edges as they walked. "Don't be like that." The other guy said. He has brown hair and has a snotty attitude.

"Leave me alone." I said.

I see one guy jogging on the beach. Bella was telling me that Will does training since he's a diver, but that's not Will. The guy jogging has an Ipod on his arm that's in a case and the ear phones are in his ears. He looks like he's going to pass us by but then he comes back and punches the brown haired guy first, the bucket gets out of his hand while he fell, but his didn't have water in it. Then the other guy pours water on me, after that the jogger punches him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I don't say anything. I just run into the water so I don't turn into a mermaid in front of any of the three guys. I swim to Mako Island. "I wonder who that guy was." I said to myself.

The four girls are coming to the moon pool from the land entrance. Why land? I don't know. "What guy?" Rikki asked as she came to the moon pool.

"I wasn't talking about a guy." I said.

"You sure?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah," I said. "How come you came from the land entrance?"

"We could use the exercise." Cleo said.

"We swam to the land but not the underwater entrance." Emma said.

"I see." I said. "I should probably get going now. Bye." I swam back to shore and dried off. Nobody was around.

I enter my house. My dad stops me from going upstairs.

"Have you packed yet?" Dad asked.

"Packed?" I ask. "For what?"

"Our camping trip to Mako Island," Dad answered. "It's tonight."

"Tonight?" I ask. "You didn't tell me about that."

"Yes I did." Dad said. "You were probably listening to your music and didn't hear me."

"Do I have to go?" I ask.

"Yes." Dad answered.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's to celebrate us moving back here." Dad said.

"I still don't want to go." I said.

"Well I'm making you go." Dad said.

I go upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. I can't believe we're going to Mako especially on a full moon. This stinks.

I pick up my phone that's on my desk and call Cleo.

"Hello." Cleo said.

"Guess what?" I said. "I have to go camping on Mako Island tonight."

"What?" Cleo said. "Did you try to cancel it?"

"Yes," I said. "But my dad is forcing me to go."

"Make sure you stay in the tent tonight since it's a full moon." Cleo said.

"I know." I said. "I'll make sure I don't leave it."

I hang up the phone and start to pack up my bag for tonight. About fifteen minutes later I hear a door bell ring.

(Down stairs)

"I was wondering if Chrissie was here." Cleo asked Mr. Sanderson (Chrissie's dad).

"What for?" He asked.

"I want to give her something for her camping trip." Cleo said. "It might help her out."

"She's upstairs." He answered. "But don't take too long, we're leaving soon."

"Thanks." Cleo said. She goes up stairs and into Chrissie's room.

"Hi Cleo," I said. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to give you this." Cleo said as she handed me a pair of sunglasses.

"Sunglasses?" I ask.

"Yep," Cleo said. I take them from her. "They are a really good pair. You can't see anything out of them and I thought you could use them for the full moon tonight."

"Thanks." I said as I put the sunglasses on top of my head.

"I forgot about them till now." Cleo said. "Lewis gave me them for my camping trip to Mako Island."

"Right," I said.

"I'll let you get back to packing." Cleo said "Bye." She left.

"See you later." I said. I finished my packing in about ten minutes and went down stairs. My dad has a bag of his own along with Lilly. There are two tents on top of my dad's bag that's folded so he can carry it.

"You ready to go?" Dad asked.

"I suppose." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**H2O Just Add Water Chapter 4**

"So," I said. "How are we going to get to Mako Island?"

"By boat of course," Dad answered.

"A row boat?" I asked.

"No." Dad answered. "It's sort of fancy. It has a room in it for shelter in case it rains."

"I see." I said.

We start walking out the door, shut the door behind us, go to the beach, and walk to the boat. I put my bag and myself in the shelter space so I don't get wet along with the bag. Dad and Lilly both climb in.

"Why are you in the shelter room?" Dad asked.

"I don't want to get wet." I said.

"Alright then," Dad said.

"Tell me when we get there." I said as I shut the door.

I think it's been about fifteen minutes already since we left. "We're here." Dad said.

I open up the door and stand up. We are pulled up on the beach. I got out of the shelter room and threw my bag down in front of the boat.

"You guys go." I said. "I'll catch up with you later." They start walking in to the island.

I try my hardest to get out of the boat without touching the water. I had to get out from the front of the boat. I got out and I tell you it wasn't easy.

I see the same guy jogging on Mako as I did this morning on the other beach. He stops in front of me. "You aren't camping here tonight, are you?" He asked.

"Yes but I rather not." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just be careful." He said. "Don't stay out too long."

"I know that." I said. "You don't have to tell me what to do."

"Sorry." He answered. "Bad habit."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Nothing at all," He said. "By the way my name is Kyle."

"Mine's Chrissie." I said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Kyle said.

"Are you going to camp here?" I ask.

"No." Kyle answered. "I'm just jogging."

"Chrissie!" Dad called out.

"Coming!" I answered. "Well, I better go."

"See you around." Kyle said.

"Yep," I said as I picked up my bag and put it on my back. It seems like Kyle might know my secret but I don't know why. I know I haven't met him before at all.

Kyle starts jogging again and I catch up with dad and Lilly. "Sorry I took so long." I said.

"No worries." Dad said. "Just glad you didn't get too far behind."

"When are we going to stop?" I ask.

"How about here?" Dad asked.

I look around and it's not too far of a walk from the volcano. All I need to do is stay in my tent. "Okay." I said not wanting to stay here.

I take off my bag and help Lilly set up our tent. I put my sleeping bag in already and so does Lilly. "Isn't that a weird volcano on this island?" Lilly asked as we stepped out of the tent.

"Yeah," I answered. "I don't think you should go there tonight, Lilly."

"Why not?" Lilly asked.

"It seems dangerous." I said. "Let's see if dad needs any help."

"Dad," Lilly said.

"Yes?" Dad said.

"Do you need any help?" Lilly and I ask.

"Not right now." Dad answered. "But thanks anyways."

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" I ask.

"I was thinking about doing some fishing." Dad answered.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Anything else you want to do." Dad said.

Dad and Lilly went fishing for about an hour or so. I didn't want to go because well, I'm a mermaid and don't want to get wet in front of them.

"You should have gone fishing, Chrissie." Lilly said while approaching me. "It was really fun."

"Good for you." I said. I really want to go home now. I didn't even want to go in this trip.

We had fish for lunch and kept the rest of the day busy by playing card games. Dad brought some cards with him so we can play. It's dinner time and guess what we had. You guessed it, fish. Dad and Lilly caught enough fish for all today and tomorrow.

The moon will be rising in about twenty minutes, almost six pm. "Dad," I said. "I'm going to bed now."

"This early?" Dad asked.

"I'm getting tired." I said.

"Alright," Dad said. "Have you seen Lilly?"

"No." I responded. "Have you?"

"Not since dinner." Dad said.

I bet I know where she went. "I'll look for her." I said as I got off my seat.

I run all the way to the volcano in about seven minutes and go to the moon pool. "Lilly." I said. "Get out of here."

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because," I said. "It's getting late."

"It's thirteen minutes to six, Chrissie." Lilly said. "It's not that late."

"You still shouldn't wonder around by yourself." I said.

"I know you wouldn't take me here." Lilly said. "So I came by myself."

"Dad was worried about you." I said. "And so was I."

"You said this place is dangerous." Lilly said. "You didn't want me to come here, right?"

"Lilly." I said. Time is passing by fast. I look at my watch. Eight minutes till the moon rises. I need to get out of here.

"I want to look at the water." Lilly said.

It's almost as if she's hypnotized or that she's drawn in here by the moon pool. It's strange. "Come on." I said.

"No." Lilly said. "Look, the moon." Lilly pointed at it from the top of the volcano.

I look at it. The water starts to boil. "Look at the water." Lilly said. "It's bubbling."

I pushed Lilly in without thinking and the moon passes by. "What did you do that for, Chrissie?" Lilly shouted at me. I'm not paying attention. "Now I'm soaked." Lilly said as she got out.

"So what," I said.

"Let's go back to our camp site." Lilly said as she grabbed my right hand. The water had no effect on me probably since it's a full moon.

"What happened?" Dad asked when we got there.

"Chrissie pushed me in some water and got me soaked." Lilly said.

"I'll get you a towel." Dad said as he searched for one in his bag. "Here."

Lilly grabbed the towel and wrapped herself around it. "I want to go swimming." I said.

"Not after you pushed Lilly in the water." Dad said. "I want you to go straight to bed."

"No." I said. "I'm going swimming."

"Chrissie," Dad said. "Go to bed."

"I'm not tired." I said. I see a guy over in the bushes and walk up to him.

"Do what your father says." He said. It's Kyle from earlier in the day but Chrissie doesn't recognize him since she's affected by the full moon.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because if you don't you'll get out of control." Kyle said.

I go back to my tent, close it, and go to bed. I wake up the next morning. "What happened last night?" I said to myself.

"You pushed me in the water at the volcano." Lilly said as she walked in the tent.

"What?" I ask in surprise.

"I'll meet you outside." Lilly said as she left.

I change and get out. Lilly has her water bottle in her hand, takes a sip of it, and spills on herself. I pick Lilly up making her drop the water bottle and take her in the forest hoping to get as far away from dad as possible. I set Lilly down; she falls and turns into a mermaid. "What happened to me?" Lilly asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**H2O Just Add Water Chapter 5**

It's been a whole day since we went to Mako Island and Lilly has given me the silent treatment. It's getting annoying actually even though I thought it wouldn't be. "Lilly." I said to her as she enters her bedroom. "Can you at least answer me?"

"Why would I do that?" Lilly asked.

"It's not my fault I pushed you in the moon pool." I said.

"So it's called the moon pool now." Lilly said.

"It's always been called the moon pool." I said. Why did I just say that? I didn't even tell her I was a mermaid.

"Chrissie," Lilly said as she dragged me into her room. She shut the door behind us. "Are you a mermaid?"

I want to tell her that I am but then again I don't. I don't know what she'll do, if she'll tell dad or not. "Yes." I said. "I am."

"What?" Lilly said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mostly because you are five years old and don't understand magic." I said.

"What does magic have to do with this?" Lilly asked.

"Everything," I answered. "That's how we became mermaids in the first place."

"Right," Lilly said.

"That also includes the full moon." I said. "If we ever look at it we get hypnotized and do crazy things like pushing people into the moon pool without realizing it."

"So," Lilly said. "It wasn't your fault then."

"No it wasn't." I said. "By the way we do get a power when we become mermaids."

"What kind of power?" Lilly asked.

"I think it's different with everyone who turns into a mermaid." I said. "Would you like me to show you my power?"

"Sure." Lilly said excitingly.

"Is dad home?" I ask.

"No." Lilly answered. "He's out shopping."

"I'll be back soon." I said opening the door. "I'm just getting a glass of water."

"Be careful." Lilly said.

"I will." I answered. I go downstairs, get a cup out, fill it with water, and use my power to stop the water from moving in the cup so I don't spill it while walking upstairs. I walk back in her room and shut the door with my foot and set the cup on her desk.

"What's your power?" Lilly asked.

"It's hard to show you when the glass is just sitting on the table like this." I said. "It's easier if I drop the water out of the cup."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Lilly asked.

"Well yes." I said. "But it's easier."

"Could you show me?" Lilly asked.

"I want to see if you have a power first." I said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"I don't want to spill the water just yet in case if you have a power that doesn't include spilling it." I said.

"Okay." Lilly said. "How do we use our power?"

"Just put your hands in front of the glass and try different hand motions." I said.

"Alright," Lilly said. Lilly tried so hard to find her power. She tried for about twenty minutes then gave up. "This seems really hard."

"It took me a while too." I said. "I didn't even know we had powers until water was about to fall on me one day."

"What did you do?" Lilly asked.

"I found out that my power is to stop water from its flow or from falling." I said. "Can you pick up the glass and tip the water out?"

"Sure." Lilly said. Lilly went up to the cup of water, lifted it in the air, and spilt it. I put my hand in front of the water and stopped it from falling. "Wow." Lilly said.

"I know." I said. I take my left hand and make the water explode. "And that's my second power."

Lilly was coughing for a while until the smoke cleared out. "You have two powers?" Lilly asked.

"Yep," I said. "I think we get two powers, one that has to deal with the first power."

"How does exploding water have to do with stopping water?" Lilly asked.

"I think it's because I'm putting too much effort into making the water stop that it explodes like that." I said. "But that's only my theory."

"I'm going for a walk." Lilly said. "If dad comes home before I get back can you tell him?"

"You shouldn't go out by yourself, Lilly." I said.

"I know." Lilly said. "But I want to take a break from all of this mermaid stuff for now."

"I should come with you." I said.

"We don't have an extra key for the house yet." Lilly said. "Dad might come home before we get back and besides I think I know this area pretty well."

"Alright," I said. "But don't be too long."

"I won't." Lilly said.

Lilly and I both go downstairs. I bring the glass down with me and put it in the dish washer. "Have fun." I said before Lilly left.

"Yep," Lilly said.

Lilly's P.O.V

I walk out the door of my house and shut it behind me. I decide to walk close to the beach. I'm not going to walk on the sand at all. A sprinkler starts and I get wet and turn into a mermaid.

Thank goodness nobody is walking over here. I'm mad so I squeeze my hand and something weird happens. Bubbles start to appear out of nowhere. I surround myself not knowing what the bubbles would do. People start walking but they don't see me. The bubbles are also making the water from the sprinkler bounce off.

I wonder if the bubbles make a mirror like reflection in front of me and since I surrounded myself with it that's probably why they don't notice me. I dry off in about ten minutes and the sprinkler stopped by then. I get up and rush over to my house.

I opened the door and sort of slam it shut. "Chrissie!" I yell.

"Yeah?" Chrissie said as she came down the steps.

"You'll never guess what happened." I said.

"You found your power." Chrissie said.

"Yes." I said. "Want to see it?"

"Sure." Chrissie said.

I put my hand in front of me and create the bubbles. "I think these bubbles make some sort of mirror effect." I said.

"Like how?" Chrissie asked.

"Well," I said. "When I was going for a walk a sprinkler got me wet. Nobody was nearby at the time and I squeezed my hands like this, surrounded myself with the bubbles, and nobody noticed me."

"But I can see you through the bubbles." Chrissie said.

"Probably because you are a mermaid," I said. "I'm glad I found out my power."

"Looks like you are having fun as a mermaid." Chrissie said.

"Yep," I said as I let go of my power.


	6. Chapter 6

**H2O Just Add Water Chapter 6**

I am in the bathroom right now getting ready. Lilly is downstairs with dad. Dad pulls out a glass and fills it with water. Lilly is in front of the cup.

Lilly puts her right hand in front of it and the water is gone. Dad turns around. "What happened to the water?" Dad asked.

"Don't know." Lilly answered.

I am facing the mirror above the sink combing my hair. Out of nowhere water falls on my head which makes me fall and I drop the comb on the floor.

Downstairs

"What was that?" Dad asked.

"I'll go check." Lilly said. She went upstairs to the bathroom.

"I got wet." I said as Lilly opened the door. I have my hands behind me holding me up while facing Lilly.

"I couldn't tell." Lilly said as she shut it behind her.

"How'd this happen?" I ask.

"Well," Lilly said. "I think I made the water of dad's cup teleport."

"Then why did you teleport it above me?" I ask.

"Don't know." Lilly answered. "Maybe it's because I don't know how to control my power yet and it decided to teleport to the nearest mermaid."

"Probably," I said. "Could you get me a towel out of the closet?"

"Sure." Lilly said as she pulled one out.

I dried myself off with the towel that Lilly gave me. "Thanks." I said. "It's cool that you found out a second power."

"Yeah," Lilly said. "I know."

"You want to go for a swim?" I ask.

"Sure." Lilly answered. "I haven't really gone swimming yet so I can't wait."

We go downstairs. "Dad," I said as we got downstairs.

"What is it?" Dad asked.

"Could we go to the beach?" I ask.

"Sure," Dad said. "But when you come back do some more unpacking."

"Alright," I said.

We leave the house and shut the door behind us. "You should practice at holding your breath." I said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," Lilly said. "I'm only five and can't hold my breath for very long."

I couldn't tell if she was trying to be sarcastic or not. "Well," I said. "We're here. Let's go swimming."

"Right," Lilly said.

We run into the water since there was no one here. We head to the moon pool and pop our heads out into the air. "That was fun." Lilly said.

"You said it." I said.

"It was kind of hard to hold my breath at first but I got used to it quickly." Lilly said.

"That happened to me too." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**H2O Just Add Water Chapter 7**

Cleo's P.O.V

It's early in the morning and I'm in bed. My phone goes off and I jump up to answer it. "Lewis," I said. "It's 7:30 in the morning."

"I want you to come to the beach now." Lewis said.

"Why?" I asked. "Can't it wait till later?"

"It's really important." Lewis answered.

"Just give me some time to get ready." I said.

"And call the girls too." Lewis said.

"I will." I said. I hang up and dial Rikki, Bella, and Emma's cell.

"What's up?" They all asked.

"Lewis wants us to go to the beach now." I said.

"Now?" Rikki asked. "I'm still in bed."

"I was too until my cell went off." I responded. "I think it's really important."

"I'll meet you there." Bella said.

"Me too," Emma said.

"Do you think that we should call Chrissie about this?" Bella asked.

"Probably," I answered. "I'll call her right now."

"Bye," The girls said. They hung up their phones.

I hang my phone up and call Chrissie. "Yeah?" Chrissie asked tiredly while standing up.

"I want you to come to the beach." I said.

"This early?" Chrissie asked.

"Yep," I answer. "It's important."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Chrissie said. "I'll let Lilly know to."

"Isn't that your little sister?" I ask.

"Yeah," Chrissie said. "Why?"

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous for her to go?" I ask.

"I forgot to tell you about the details of my camping trip to Mako the other day." Chrissie said. "I pushed Lilly in the moon pool."

"So, she one of us now too?" I ask.

"Yeah," Chrissie said. "I'll tell you more about that later." Chrissie is facing her bed and Lilly comes in with a glass of water and Chrissie falls on the floor.

"What was that?" I ask.

Chrissie turns around to face Lilly. "Just my sister pouring water on me," I said. "I'll meet you there soon."

"Alright," I said. "See you then."

"Bye," Chrissie said. Chrissie hung her phone up.

Chrissie's P.O.V

I'm still staring at Lilly with the empty glass in her hand. "Why?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to surprise you," Lilly said.

"Well, you surprised me alright." I said. "Would you be so kind as to hand me a towel?"

"Sure," Lilly said as she opened my door. Lilly came back with a towel in her hand and shut my door behind her.

I take the towel from her and start drying myself off. "Thanks but no thanks." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lilly asked.

"Thanks for getting me the towel but no thanks for getting me wet." I answered.

"Anytime," Lilly said. "Anytime."

"Meet me downstairs and get ready to go to the beach." I said.

"Why?" Lilly asked as she put the cup on my desk.

"Cleo says it's important." I answered.

Lilly went downstairs to wait for me since she was already dressed. Lilly sometimes gets up early, why? I don't know. I finally dry off, change, and go downstairs. "Dad," I said. "We're going to the beach."

"This early?" Dad asked.

"Yep," I said. "We want to get there before everyone else."

"Have fun." Dad said.

We rush to the beach and see a bunch of rocks on it. "What happened here?" I ask.

"These look like rocks from Mako Islands' volcano." Lewis said. "Wait, what are they doing here?"

"They're one of us." Cleo said.

"Right," Lewis said. "Well, we should get these rocks to Mako before anyone else sees them."

"You bought Will with you, Bella?" I ask.

"I thought he could help us out." Bella said. "Unless you have a problem with that."

"Not at all," I said. "Just wondering why is all."

"I should probably bring my boat to help you guys out." Will said. "I'll be right back."

"That's probably a good idea." Lewis said. "I'll be back soon."

Within no time Will and Lewis came back with their boats in front of us. Lewis bought some type of nets as well.

"Why the nets?" I ask.

"So you girls can help carry some rocks back too." Lewis answered.

"But won't they weigh us down?" I ask.

"Not if you carry a few at a time." Lewis answered. "I got enough nets for all of you. One for Cleo, Emma, Bella, Rikki, and these other two girls."

"Thanks." We all said while grabbing them.

"I don't think I should help out." Lilly said.

"Why not?" Cleo asked.

"I can help make these rocks become invisible." Lilly answered.

"How?" Cleo asked.

Lilly puts her hand out in front of the rocks and covers a decently long distance and comes back on the other side with her bubble power. While she did that I explained how we turned into mermaids to the guys. "Like that." Lilly said. The rocks were just far enough away from the water to where Lilly didn't get wet.

"Where'd the rocks go?" Lewis asked.

"You mean you can't see them?" Cleo asked.

"Not at all," Lewis answered. "They were right here, right?"

"I saw them too." Will said. "You girls will have to help us out to see them."

"Try stepping further." Lilly said. "You might be able to see them then."

"She's right." Lewis said.

It took us a good chunk of the day to finish this. "What time is it?" I ask as I pop my head out of the moon pool.

"It's about 1:30." Lewis said.

"I'm exhausted." I complained.

"Same," Lilly said.

"I still don't know how no one came by with us coming up a lot." Rikki said. "It was like there was something blocking the beach from anyone else entering."

"Yeah," I said. "That is strange." The whole place is filled with the rocks.

"This place seems a little empty with a few of the rocks gone." Cleo said while pacing back and forth.

"You said it." Bella said while standing next to Will.

"This place still has enough rock to make it feel at home, right?" Lilly asked.

"Not nearly enough." Emma said. "Some of the top is gone from the volcano but then again this place always feels like home."

"I wonder who did this." Rikki said while resting her head on the ledge of the moon pool with her arm under her chin. "I mean, it could have been done on purpose."

"It could have been done on accident too." I said.

"Yeah," Rikki said. "But we don't know for sure."

"She's right." Bella said. "We should keep an eye out and catch whoever did this."

"What if the moon did this?" Cleo stated while facing the moon pool.

"Whatever the case is we have to watch over this place carefully now." Rikki said. "We don't want it to fall apart on us."

"She's right," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**H2O Just Add Water Chapter 8**

All of us girls are in the moon pool. "You know what I just realized?" Cleo said.

"What?" Emma wondered.

"We became mermaids because of Zane." Cleo responded.

"What?" Rikki said. "Zane had nothing to do with us becoming mermaids."

"It was Zane's Zodiac that we used to get to Mako that night." Cleo pointed out.

"So what," Rikki said. "It was our choice to go."

"Yeah, but it was Zane's boat we used." Cleo said. "I think we should thank him for that."

"Thank him, but why?" Rikki questioned.

"If we didn't take his boat out to Mako that night we would have never became mermaids." Cleo said. "He has given us a good adventure."

"An adventure?" Rikki asked.

"Maybe we should drop this conversation before it gets any worse than it is." Emma suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Rikki agreed.

"I think we should figure out a way to put these rocks back." Lilly said while staring at them. She's the only one not in the moon pool.

"I don't think there's a way to put these rocks back, Lilly." I said while sitting on the ledge. I back up from the moon pool and Rikki dries me off with her power. I stand up.

"I think Chrissie's right." Bella said. "There's just no way to get these rocks back where they were."

"I think you girls are right." Someone said while coming in from the land entrance.

"Kyle?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"You mean you know this guy?" Rikki wanted to know.

"A little bit." I replied. "He knocked the lights out of two guys. They both had buckets but one had water in it and the other didn't. I ran in the…never mind about how I met him but what are you doing here?" I turned when I was asking the question. Kyle has black hair and brown eyes. He's about 5'9".

"Don't worry," Kyle said. "Your secret is safe with me."

"How do we know that?" Rikki demanded.

"Because," Kyle started to say. "My sister _was _a mermaid."

"Was?" I ask. "What happened?"

"She passed away in a car crash." Kyle replied.

"Sorry about your sister." I told him.

"It's okay," Kyle said.

"Wait, did you already know that I was a mermaid when you saw me on the beach?" I wanted to know.

"I had a hunch." Kyle replied. "Not too many girls run in the water after getting splashed with water then disappear."

"But what about Mako," I said. "Did you stay on there just to make sure I wouldn't go out of control?"

"I went there just in case if any mermaids were to go there the night of the full moon." Kyle responded.

"Is that what you meant by a bad habit?" I ask. "And how long have you been spying on me?"

"Yes and I haven't been spying." Kyle replied. "I was just keeping a close eye on you is all ever since the full moon."

"I don't want you to spy on me." I said while crossing my arms.

"Before this gets any worse than it is, I want to know why you are here." Rikki commanded.

"My sister had a strange power." Kyle told us.

"What was it?" Emma asked.

"It was to see the future when she looked in the water." Kyle said. "After a long time of having that power she tried to avoid it as much as possible."

"So was she was going crazy just looking at the water?" Rikki asked.

"Kind of," Kyle answered. "She couldn't look too far into the future. She could mostly tell when the full moon was coming and who turned into a mermaid and stuff like that."

"Then why did she try to avoid the water?" Lilly questioned.

"I don't think she liked the fact that whenever she looked in the water she saw the future." Kyle answered.

"You aren't finished with what you're saying, are you?" Rikki asked.

"No, I'm not." Kyle said. "She told me to come here to make sure everything is okay with Mako and to keep an eye on the mermaids here."

"Are you some type of guardian then?" Rikki asked sarcastically. We all stare at her since that was a rude comment. "I don't think we need some babysitter to watch over us since we have been fine with our secret for a while now."

"Lewis did watch over us as friends." Cleo mentioned. "That's not so different."

"It is different." Rikki protested. "Some random guy shows up one day saying that his sister _was _a mermaid and we're just going to believe him?"

Kyle goes for his pockets and pulls out a picture. "I thought you girls wouldn't believe me so I bought a picture with me." Kyle said. "Look."

Kyle bends down to show Rikki. "That's your sister?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah," Kyle answered. "I miss her a lot." Kyle's sister was in mermaid form and had blond hair and blue eyes.

"How did you find out she was a mermaid?" Bella wondered.

"One day I heard a thump upstairs and I rushed to see if my sister was okay." Kyle responded. "When I opened the door to her room I saw that she was a mermaid. She made me promise not to tell anyone and I've kept that promise."

"Not until today." Rikki pointed out.

"I'm sure she would be okay with this." Kyle said as he stood up and put the picture in his pocket.

"How did she become a mermaid?" I ask.

"We went on a vacation to Mako Island one day and my sister jumped in this moon pool." Kyle replied. "If you still don't believe me I understand. I just want to help you girls out."

"I don't know about this guy." Rikki said.

"I'm going to try and trust him." I told them.

"Thanks for trying to trust me." Kyle said.


	9. Chapter 9

**H2O Just Add Water Chapter 9**

It's been a few days and Rikki is the only one who won't give Kyle a chance. If we go inside her café she usually ignores him. And what's worse is that I meet the two guy's who had buckets with them. The one without the water was Rikki's boyfriend, the other one was Nate. They tried to apologize but I didn't take it.

We are sitting in Rikki's café right now ordering some drinks. I decide to try a strawberry smoothie. She said the first one was on the house. Rikki brings it back and she joins us to talk. "What are we gonna do about the rocks?" I wonder. I'm just glad there were some small ones to carry in the net. Some of the bigger rocks weighed down the boats.

"We don't know who is behind this." Rikki mentioned.

"No, but we can try to figure it out." Cleo said.

"Good idea," Emma agreed.

"Sorry I'm late." Kyle said as he came in.

"I should get back to work." Rikki was in a rush to get away from Kyle.

He sat down next to me. "When is she going to stop that?"

"Probably when she trusts you." Lewis said. "And it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon."

"She was a little hard on me when I first joined the group." Bella added.

"Really?" Kyle wondered.

"Yeah," Bella responded. "I guess she has a hard time excepting some people."

"I guess that's understandable." Kyle agreed.

"Do we have any idea about the rocks?" Cleo asked.

"My thought was that another powerful mermaid or really strong magic had to move the rocks." Lewis stated.

"Another mermaid?" Lilly asked.

"The only other mermaid we know about is Kyle's sister." Bella said. "Could it be her?"

"That's impossible." Kyle answered. "She's dead."

"Could she be getting revenge on you?" Rikki wondered.

"No, and I thought you were working." Kyle said

"I am," Rikki answered. I'm just giving these drinks to customers." Rikki left the conversation.

"Do you think your sister could be trying to get revenge on you?" Emma questioned.

"I highly doubt it." Kyle said. "She trusted me with her secret from the day I found out."

"Yes, but that's still a possibility, isn't it?" Lewis added. "Sometimes the dead like to come back for unfinished business."

"You don't believe that stuff, do you?" Cleo asked.

"It's interesting." Lewis protested.

"But she would have had to be a powerful mermaid, right?" Rikki came back to the conversation. She had empty dishes, mostly cups, to bring back to the kitchen.

"Now you guys are accusing my sister about something when she's dead." It sounds like Kyle's feelings are starting to get hurt. I can hear it in his voice.

"We're just throwing out possibilities." Rikki said.

"I thought you had work." Kyle reminded Rikki again. He decided to leave the café.

Should I go with him? I probably should. "I'll be back." I told everyone. I walk outside and I see Kyle staring out at the water. "It's probably not your sister, after all, she's gone." I tried to comfort Kyle when I stood there next to him.

"I just never thought of it like that even though it's only been a few days since we moved those rocks." Kyle said still facing the water. "I thought she really trusted me."

"Now it's like you're believing them." I pointed out. "Rikki only suggested that because she doesn't really trust you yet. She's just messing with you."

"Yeah." Is all Kyle had to say.

"You forgot you're water." Zane came outside.

"I didn't order anything." Kyle said as we turned around.

Nate tripped Zane which made him tumble. The water spilled all over me. I didn't say anything, I just ran towards water.

"What was that for?" Kyle asked.

"I tripped." Zane said.

"It looked like you tripped on purpose." Kyle is starting to argue. "Look, I know your girlfriend has something against me but it doesn't me you have to pull a trick like that, even if it _was _meant for me and you missed." He just left at this point and didn't bother to look for Chrissie since he knew where she would be.

Hey, sorry I haven't updated this fan fiction in a few years. I have a few ideas in mind but I just didn't know how to get there. I hope you like it.


End file.
